


Steve would make a great dad.

by Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes/pseuds/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's at party annoyed with all the people surrounding him he watches his husband from the distance as he plays with Natasha's baby, its been three years since they've been married and Tony realizes that its about time they adopt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve would make a great dad.

Tony was mingling with some people, rich snobs is what he would call them even though he is of their status. He took a sip of the whiskey he had in his hand, and glanced behind him smiling as his eyes set on his husband. Steve was with Natasha and Clint holding their 7 month old baby making faces at him, he held the baby close and kissed him on the cheek. The baby smiled and made cooing sounds putting its hands on Steve’s face pressing his lips to Steve’s cheek trying to give him a kiss back. Natasha awed and Steve handed back the baby to her waving to him as he settled in his mother’s arms. He couldn’t get that moment out of his head; it was adorable seeing Steve with a baby in his arms, he definitely would make a good father. He walked out onto the balcony putting his glass down on the railing and leaning on it looking over the ocean he sighed taking in the salty air. Suddenly he felt two arms wrap around his waist and a soft kiss behind his ear, he turned around and was staring into two beautiful pools of blue eyes. The end of his lips curled as he smiled.

“I knew you’d be out here.” Steve said holding him tightly.

“The atmosphere got stuffy in there. I needed some space.” Steve chuckled and held him closer to him.

The two of them just stood there in each others arms, Tony looked back up at Steve bringing his lips closer to his, and he closed the gap between them as he put his arms around Steve’s neck. Steve leaned into the kiss; he brought Tony’s legs up so they were wrapped around his waist and leaned against the railing knocking over the glass. They pulled apart and watched as the glass hit the sand below the balcony once it hit the sand both of them chuckled and Tony leaned his forehead against Steve’s.

”It’s moments like these that I love having with you.” Tony said leaning into Steve’s chest.

“Want to go for a walk on the beach?” Steve asked his husband.

“Sure.”

The two slipped out of the party and made their way down to the beach; they both took their shoes and socks off and rolled up their dress pants. He took Tony’s hand in his and squeezed it; they walked along the water as the waves hit their feet.

“So I was thinking…” Tony said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with his free hand.

“Go on.” Steve said looking at him confusingly.

“It’s about time that we adopt; we’ve been together for Three years Steve. So why not.”

"Really?! Oh Tony I'm so happy!" Steve stopped in his tracks picked up Tony and twirled him around setting him back down on his feet again he pulled him into a hug.

Both of them walked back up to the party where Tony said his goodbyes to everyone. When he was finished they drove home, Tony fell asleep in the passenger seat about halfway back. Once Steve reached the house he parked the car and carried Tony up the stairs to their apartment where he undressed Tony down to his boxers and laid him in bed while he got undressed himself and got into the bed beside Tony pulling him closer to him, the genius automatically snuggled up closer to his husband. 

"I love you Tony." Steve said holding Tony close to him.

“I love you too Steve.” Tony said back as both of them closed their eyes and fell into a deep sleep together dreaming of the best night they had together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! hope you enjoy it! :D


End file.
